Infinite Ten
by booksarelife513
Summary: So this is what would happen if the war in divergent never happened. Everyone is alive except for Al,aw poor Al. Lots of parties and games hosted by none other than Zeke and Uriah. Training initiates :D Fourtris all the way of course! Not that good at summaries sorry. Please read and review and have some dauntless cake! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about what would happen if the war in Divergent never happened. FOURTRIS of course. Really hope you like it. :) First fanfic by the way.**

"You think a hug would give away too much?" he says

"You know," I say, I really don't care."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

It is the best moment of my life.

We pull apart to see Christina standing only feet away from us staring with open mouths. I don't blame her though, I did just kiss our old instructor. Christina came over to us, still looking shocked and dragged me out into the hallway.

"What the heck was that? Why didn't you tell me about you and Four?" I can't tell if she's happy for me, or angry that I didn't tell her about it.

"Look I'm sorry Chris I really am, it's just we didn't want anyone thinking that I only ranked high because of me being with Four." I said. I really hope she believes me, she is one of the few friends I have here at Dauntless.

She sits there thinking for a minute staring at me, and leaving me worried that she will be furious with me and leave me.

"Okay I believe you." she says then smiles. I let out a sigh of relief and smile back. "So now you have to tell me all the details! When did you guys start dating? Does anyone else know? Has he told you his real name?" She kept going on and on with the questions and I couldn't keep up.

"Woah there Chris," I said "slow down. First we it started going out around 2nd stage of initiation. Second no, nobody else knew about it until now, and 3rd, yes I know his real name, but I can't tell anyone. Now no more questions!"

She groans, "Fine." she says and we walk back into the dining hall with everyone else to celebrate.

We get back into the dining hall and Christina goes to find Will while I find Tobias. I look around the dining hall and find him talking to Uriah and his older brother Zeke. I walk over and Tobias puts his arm around me and smiles.

"So there's a party tonight at Zeke's, wanna go?" he asks. I think about it for a moment before telling them that I'll go. "Are all the other initiates going?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course!" Zeke said laughing. Those two brothers have so much in common. "Okay," I say "I'm gonna go find Chris then and tell her about the party, I'll see you there then." I kiss Tobias goodbye and then leave to go find Christina.

I finally found her and Will talking to a couple other initiates about what jobs they are wanting. "Hey Chris, there's a party tonight at Zeke's wanna go?" I ask. She gives me a look like I have asked the dumbest question on the planet, but with asking Christina if she wants to go to a party, I think I may have.

"Of course I wanna go to the party! But first we need to go shopping for something to wear." she says and squeals. I sigh and we leave for the pit to go find something to wear to the party.

"And...done!" Christina says as she finishes my makeup.I stand up go look in the mirror. I'm wearing a short blue strapless with a tutu like skirt. My hair is curled and in a ponytail to this side with a french braid in the back. I have little makeup but I actually look pretty for once in my life.

"Wow Chris, I actually look pretty. Thank you!" I say.

"Tris, you always look beautiful. Now let's get to that party!" She runs for the door and I follow her out. I'm actually really excited to go to this party. It will be my first party as an official dauntless member. I also would love to see Tobias.

We get to Zeke's apartment and you can already hear the pounding music before we even open the door. It's too loud to knock so we just go in to find a crowd of people in the center of the room dancing to the loud music that's playing. Christina finds Will on the dance floor and goes off the dance with him while I go find Tobias. I squeeze through the crowd the best I can and finally find him in the kitchen talking and laughing with what looks like a very drunk Zeke and Uriah. I walk over there and all three of them say hi to me and smile. I wrap my arms around Tobias and join in on what they are talking and laughing about.

"Hey Tris, wanna drink?" Zeke asks me. I hesitate for a moment. I am dauntless now, but I don't know if I want to be drinking and getting totally drunk at just sixteen.

"I think I'll pass, do you have any water instead?" I ask. He nods and goes to get me some water. I thank him and Tobias and I go and sit on the couch and relax while we watch everyone dance. Christina comes out of the crowd after a while and comes over to us.

"Tris, why aren't you dancing? You need to celebrate, I mean you did just rank first ." she says

"Alright why not," I decide, "you coming?" I ask Tobias. He shrugs and we get up and go dance the night away with everyone. I have never had this much fun before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey 2nd chapter! This one is kinda long but training starts! YAY, more dauntless cake :D**

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

I wake up to the annoying clock and roll over to find that Tobias isn't there. I start to worry but relax when I hear the bathroom door open and Tobias walks out smiling at me.

"Morning." I say sleepily. I then realize that today is the day that I start training the new transfers with Tobias. Thinking about that wakes me up immediately. "The new initiates come today!" I say more energetically. I was really excited when I picked my job last year. I chose training transfers with Tobias and I also work in the tattoo shop with Tori. At first, I wanted to be a faction ambassador, after thinking about it for a while I finally decided against it. Christina and Uriah are both training dauntless born initiates because they both want to scare the living daylights out of the newbies. Christina usually works as a nurse and Uriah is a new leader who, fortunately has taken Eric's spot because he killed someone.

I jump out of bed and go into the bathroom to get ready. I have basically just moved in with Tobias. I still will occasionally sleep in my apartment, which is right across the hall.

Chris and I have decided that I need to look really intimidating for the new initiates. so I wear black shorts with a black tank top and a black plaid button down that I leave unbuttoned. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on a little bit of makeup. I finish and smile. I look really intimidating right now, but I still need to act and sound scary too.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Tobias sittig on the bed waiting for me. He stands still looking at me in awe. I look down to see if I need to adjust my outfit or something.

"Tris," he finally says, "you look amazing." I look down and blush and he comes over and puts his arms around me and tilts my head by my chin with his finger and kisses me.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast, Four." I say smiling while emphasizing Four. He smiles back and kisses my forehead.

"Okay Six." He says still smiling and emphasizing Six. We decided a couple weeks ago that I would go by Six around the new initiates, so now everyone has been calling me Six. Sometimes when Four and I are together people will call us Ten.

We leave the apartment and head to the dining hall for breakfast befor the initiates come. "So, do you think that we should keep our relationship secret in front of the initiates and wait for them to find out on their own?" I ask. Tobias doesn't answer for a moment, probably thinking whether or not it would be worth it.

"Okay, sounds good." he says smiling. I smile too, "Hopefully that will make me seem more intimidating." I say. I have been thinking that since I'm so small people won't take me as seriously, so I am going to try to be as scary as possible with these initiates.

We get to the dining hall and immediately find all our friends sitting eating breakfast, and of course Uriah has dauntless cake on his plate. We sit down with everyone and eat our breakfast talking and laughing until we all have to go to work.

Tobias and I walk towards the net hand in hand with Chris and Uri trailing behind us laughing as usual. We get to the net and Tobias and I remind them that we are keeping our relationship secret and that I am going by Six instead of Tris.

"Okay, well then can I have a cool nickname too?" Uriah says laughing.

"Really Uri? Oh wait! I think I hear the train coming!" Christina says squealing. We all look up and see Max standing on the ledge talking to the initiates. Tobias gives me one last kiss before going into what I call scary Four mode. I do my best to mimic it and have my own Six mode. I don't know if I look scary though, I'm hoping I do.

We hear the first scream and look up to see a flash of blue land in the net. Tobias pulls out a pretty Erudite. She's just a little bit taller than me with very tan skin and brown hair. She immediately starts staring at Tobias and I get a hint of jealousy. She is way prettier than me.

"Name?" Tobias says I can see in his eyes that he saw the way she was looking at him and he doesn't seem to happy about. I am happy that he would choose me over her.

"Marissa." she says confidently and flirtatiously.

"First jumper Marissa! Welcome to Dauntless." Tobias says in an even more intimidating voice. I point her towards the direction where all the initiates will wait. Then I hear the next scream.

The last initiate jumps and we count all the initiates up. We end up having 9 transfers and 16 dauntless-born. No abnegation or amity. I wasn't too surprised by that, abnegation and amity are very rare to transfer to dauntless. I mentally list all of the initiates and try to remember their names.

Erudite-

Marissa- first jumper, very pretty, already flirting with Tobias, seems kinda self-centered

Emily-short, very shy, seems nice,

Jonathan- tall, scrawny, has been checking me out since we pulled him out of the net, I already don't like him.

Thomas- strong,handsome, has been watching Carson for a while. seems nice and polite, maybe divergent.

Candor-

Carson- pretty, seems very nice, I already like her, very happy, also might be divergent.

Dylan- tall and kinda strong, pretty sure he's gay, has been laughing with Carson for a little bit.

Katy- a little bit taller than me, seems to be getting along with Carson and Dylan.

Isaiah- very tall and strong, kinda looks like Tobias, another one that is checking me out.

Madison- pretty but not that pretty, checking out Tobias, seems really mean, might need to watch out for her

I didn't really feel the need to take note of the dauntless-born since I wouldn't really be spending any time with them.

"This is where we divide." Christina says I'm prettier sure she is going by Chris. "I'm Chris and this is-"

"BATMAN!" Uriah screams. I roll my eyes.

"SHUT IT! As I was saying that is Uriah." Christina says, "Dauntless-born you're with us, I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place." They leave and now it's just us and transfers.

"Okay," Tobias says,"As for you transfers, I'm Four and this is Six. We will be your instructors.

"Four and Six? Like the numbers?" Madison says. This is going to be a long initiation with her.

"Yes. Exactly like the numbers, do you have a problem with that?" Tobias says. She shakes her head no. "Okay as I was saying I am Four I usually work in the control room and Six usually works in the tattoo shop, moving on. We will be going on a tour of Dauntless now." We open the doors to the pit and walk in.

"This is the pit." I say but I am interrupted by Madison. She is really starting to get on my nerves. I walk towards her and get really close. I have grown a little bit in the last year so now I am about her height.

"What's your name transfer?" I say.

"Madison." she says proudly.

"Well Madison, if I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from us is to keep your mouth shut." She nods shyly. I think I actually seem scary. I turn on my heel and walk back towards Tobias.

"As I was saying," I say looking over at Madison,"This is the pit you can get all your needs here like clothing, tattoos, and anything else you may need." We head towards the chasm and I begin to think about Al throwing himself over, and when Al, Drew, and Peter tried to throw me over.

"This is the chasm, it represents a fine line between idiocy and bravery. One daredevil jump off here will end your life, it has happened before and will happen again. You've been warned." Tobias says. He notices my unease so he takes the group away from their as fast as he could. We then head to the transfers dorm for the initiates to get changed into their new Dauntless clothes.

We take them in there and they all get changed and we head to the dining hall. Once we get there it erupts into cheering, stomping and cups banging on the tables. Tobias and I go find our table and sit down to eat with our friends. Luckily none of the initiates try to come sit with us so we can sit back and relax while eating our food. Once we are done we tell the initiates that they have the rest of the day off and then we go back to Tobias' apartment.

Tobias unlocks the door and lets me in. He closes the door and goes to sit on the couch and I cuddle up next to him. He tilts my head up and kisses me. We both smile when we pull apart.

"I have been waiting all day to do that." he says I don't know how we are going to keep this up through all of initiation.

"I think we should just give up on the whole keeping our relationship a secret thing Tobias. I honestly don't think we can do it." I say

"Yeah, you're right, it's taken all I've got not to kiss you that whole time or even hold your hand." he says.

We spend the rest of the night talking and kissing until it's time that we go to bed. I get into bed and snuggle up to Tobias.

"I love you Tris." I hear Tobias say, but I'm too far gone.

 **Caron's POV**

We are in the dorms and everyone has picked their beds, I am in between Katy and Dylan and luckily Madison and Marissa are on the other side of the room.

"Hey is it just me or do Four and Six seem like they are a couple?" I say. I have been thinking about that ever since they told us their names. I don't think anyone else in the whole compound has numbers for names and they both seem really fond of each other.

"I don't know maybe. I guess I didn't really think about it too much, like they are probably the only two with numbers for names and I don't think that's just a coincidence, and if it were an instructor thing Chris and Uriah would have weird nicknames too." Katy says. She does make a good point.

"We can just keep an eye on them to see if they act like a couple at all, but boy are they scary." Dylan says. He yawns. "Alright, it's been a long day and we have training in the morning we should get some rest." We all agree and we go to bed and I listen to the silent sobs escaping what i think is Emily's and maybe Jonathon's mouths.

 **Tris POV**

I wake up to the alarm clock going off and Tobias rolling over to shut it off.

"Morning beautiful." he says stroking my hair. It feels really nice and I want to lay here like this forever.

"Shh, maybe if we don't acknowledge it it will go away." I say. I really hate mornings, I don't understand how Christina is so cheerful in the mornings, it doesn't make any sense.

"Come on," he says, "We have to go train initiates today remember?" he says. That wakes me up a little more. I am excited to get to train all the new initiates instead of being one of the new initiates. I get up and go to the bathroom to get my shower and get ready. I get out of the shower and get dressed in a black flowy blouse and black jeans. I decide to leave my hair down today and I put on some makeup and my combat boots.

I come out to find Tobias sitting on the couch holding two muffins. I smile and take one and bite into it.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod and we head out the door. We head down to the training room and get everything ready for the initiates before we have to go wake them up. We finish up setting up guns and head to the dorms.

"So we are not keeping our relationship a secret anymore right?" I ask. We talked about it last night but I just wanted to make sure before today.

Yup. So I can now do this even in front of the initiates." he says. He stops and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I smile when we break apart and we head off to the dorms hand in hand.

Once we get there Tobias lets go of my hand to open the door and screams at the initiates, "Get up, training starts in 10 minutes, be there on time or your factionless. Everyone immediately gets up and starts getting ready. We leave and head back to the training room and wait for them to come. After about 5 minutes we both get tired of just standing there so we go sit on the counter at the end of the room and I cuddle up next to him and he wraps his arm around me to pull me closer.

"So," I say, "Who do you think will be first ranked this year?"

"I don't know, I guess it's too early too tell." he says. I look up at him and smile. He smiles back and leans down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around me a little tighter. We stay like this until we hear the door open and the initiates come in. Some saw our little makeout session and they look kinda shocked by it, but I don't really care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I would have updated earlier but I was busy with track and then I had play practice. Thank you so much for everyone that read this and likes it and reviewed! You have no idea how happy I was to see that! More Dauntless cake! Okay anyway here is the next chapter! Oh and just so you know if you have any ideas or things that I could do better please tell me! that would be great!**

 **Disclaimer- forgot to do this earlier but I don't own divergent, if i did I would love all my characters and only kill the ones I don't like :)**

"Okay initiates," I say as I get off the counter and walk over to them,"Today we will start guns, everyone please go get a gun off the table and watch very closely as I demonstrate how to shoot." They all run to get their guns and Tobias brings me mine. I get into my stance and I aim, breath in, breath out, fire. Right dead center. Tobias has been helping me this past year to get my aim better with guns and knifes. We also did a lot of fighting stuff too, I'm a lot better now than I was a year ago. I turn towards the initiates and they are all looking at me with their mouths wide open and eyes almost popping out of their heads and Tobias is standing there smiling at me.

"Okay", I bark, "Your turn, go find a target and start shooting. I walk over to Tobias and he wraps his arms around me and I lean my back into his chest. We watch as the initiates try to hit the target, most of them stumbling back from the kick. A couple of them have hit the very edge of the target now.

After about twenty minutes Thomas finally hits the center of the target. I smile, he seems like a good kid that should make it into dauntless. After Thomas hits I see a couple more people make the target and after a while I tell them to go to lunch. Tobias and I head down to the dining hall and find all of our friends sitting at a table together and we walk over and sit down.

"So how is training?" Shauna asks us

"It's great so far. I'm really excited to see who ranks first this year-Hey Uri, where are you going?" I ask as he walks away from us. A little bit later he comes back with two giant pieces of dauntless cake. We all start laughing at him and when he sits down Marlene turns his face towards her to kiss him while she takes one of the slices. He immediately notices and slaps her hand but she just scoots down away from him and starts eating. Uriah groans and throws his head back but then shoots back up all happy. I'm very confused why, but it's Uriah so you never know with him.

"Guys, truth or dare at my place tonight, be there you pansycakes!" He says. We all nod in agreement and get back to eating our lunch. We eventually have to go back to the training room and finish up with guns. We say bye to everyone and head out.

Tobias and I walk there hand in hand back to the training room and when we get there we already see a couple of the initiates already there. We still have about ten minutes so they probably just finished their lunch early. We walk back over to the counter and I jump up on it again. Tobias stands in between my legs and wraps his strong arms around my small waist. I bring my hands up around his neck and lean my head into his.

"Why can't we be alone?" I whisper. He laughs and shrugs.

"I don't but just because we're not alone that doesn't mean I can't do this." He brings his lips to mine and tightens his grip on my waist. I put my head back on his and smile. I hear the door open and look up to see all the other initiates coming in. I sigh and throw my head back like Uriah did just a little bit ago.

"Okay initiates, go get the guns again and start back to work." Tobias says and they go get their guns and start practicing. Tobias and I stay where we are until Max comes in. I get up and start walking towards him with Tobias by my side.

"Four, Six I need to see you in my office right now. We follow him out but I stop by the dauntless-born training room to tell Christina to go over the transfers room and watch them while we are gone and I run to catch up with them. Once I'm there I go and sit next to Tobias.

"Okay, I called you here to tell you that I am retiring." Max says. Tobias and I both exchange a glance, confused with where he is going with this, "I would like you, Four to fill my spot, but I also want to add you as a leader too Tris. Now Four, I really want you to take over, I know that I have offered you this multiple times but now that I'm leaving I really think you should take it. I will step out into the other room to let you discuss this." He says. He leaves the room and I look over to Tobias trying to figure out what he is going to say to this.

"So what do you think? Are you going to take the offer?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know, I think the only problem I will have with it is seeing my father again." He says.

"Tobias if you take it so will I and when you do have to see him just know that you are so much stronger now and I will be there right by your side the whole time. Just so you know, I think you would be an amazing leader." I say and smile. He smiles too.

"Well Tris, I think you would also be an amazing leader." He says and pulls me closer to him. "So we are taking the offer?"

"Yup!" I say, I am actually really excited to be a leader. I'm pretty sure we get bigger apartments and a huge pay raise. Max comes back in and Tobias and I both smile at him.

"So?" He says,"Have you made a decision yet?"

"We will both take the offer" Tobias says happily. He smiles at us and starts getting out some papers that have who knows what on them. He hands them to Tobias.

"Okay, here is just some things you need to know like where the leader apartments are and how much you will make, and just some guidelines for the job I'm sure that Uriah will help you guys moving to this new job." He says. We both thank him and leave. I check the time and see it's time for dinner so we just head down to the dining hall instead of going back to the training room. We get in there and sit down and Christina and Uriah are both looking at us ready to hear the news.

"Okay, we got called to see Max because he is retiring and wanted Four to take his place. He also said that he wants to add me as an additional leader, and we both decided to take the jobs." I say to them. They all look shocked yet happy for us.

"So what's in that?" Christina says pointing to the papers sitting by Tobias.

"It's just some guidelines and stuff about the job." Tobias says. She nods and mouths _oh._

"Well we are all happy for you and we can celebrate and Uriah's with Truth or Dare!" Zeke says. That will be the perfect way to celebrate this.

We finish our dinner talking and laughing about a ton of random stuff and we all go our separate ways to get ready for Truth or Dare.

 **Paaaaaaagggggggggeeeeeebreeeeeeaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk :)**

Tobias and I leave our apartment and head to Uriah's. We are both dressed in multiple layers incase we get some really bad dares or some truths that we don't want to answer. When we get there and just let ourselves in to see everyone sitting around in a circle, mostly on the floor but some on the chairs. Tobias and I go to the couch and Tobias sits down on the couch and I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me.

"Okay! My apartment so I go first!" Uriah screams. He looks around with a hint of evil in his eyes. His eyes finally land on Zeke. Luckily I don't have to deal with Uriah's first dare of the night, which is always the worst.

"Zeke! My brother! Truth or Dare?" Uriah says

"Dare! I'm no pansycake!" Zeke says all excited. I'm really excited to see what torture Uriah has in for Zeke.

"I dare you to…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I am trying to post fast but I just kinda got stuck and I was busy but anyway here is the next chapter. YAY! Oh and don't forget to review I love reading reviews!**

 **DISCLAIM- still don't own divergent ugh**

"I dare you to put on the costume that is in the closet, let Christina do your makeup, which by the way you are not allowed to wash off for the rest of the game, and go into the pit singing the barbie girl song, and once you're done kiss the first guy you see on the cheek" Uriah says smirking. I stifle a laugh at this. Uriah and Zeke always have the best dares and it's funny to watch when they dare each other.

"Your on little bro, just watch out because I have been planning my dare all day." Zeke says. Christina squeals because she gets to do someone's makeup and she rushes out the door to get all of her makeup. Zeke comes back out a minute later in fairy princess outfit with giant wings and a tiara. He is wearing some light pink ballet slippers and he looks hilarious. Everyone in the room starts laughing as soon as they seem him. Christina comes back as we are laughing and joins in while Zeke spins around for everyone to see the whole thing. I have to admit I am curious why Uriah has that in his closet but I am also kinda scared to find out why. I might as well just ask it can't be too disturbing why he does.

"Hey Uri, why do you have that in your closet in the first place anyway?" I ask.

"I saw it in one of the stores in the pit the other day and bought it so I could have a truth or dare party and make Zeke wear it." He says. That's not as weird as I thought it would be.

"Makeup time!" Christina squeals and drags Zeke into the other room.

"I wonder how long that will take." Shauna says.

"Okay then I will go," Will says,"um Four! Truth or Dare?"

"Might as well just pick truth don't want to wait on another long dare." Tobias says.

"Okay, good point. So what's your real name?" Will says. Tobias doesn't even hesitate to take off his sweatshirt. Will groans.

"I'm done!" We hear Christina scream from the closed door. Zeke comes out of the door with a ton of makeup that's really bright and bold and it does not look good at all. Everyone is immediately laughing again just as hard as last time.

"Come on people let's go I don't think you want to miss this!" Zeke tells us. We all get up and follow him out of the room into the pit and he starts singing with us standing over by the chasm. He finishes and has to kiss some very scary looking guy but I have no idea who he is and frankly I don't think I care. The guys looks at Zeke and he doesn't seem happy and Zeke looks like he is about to pee his pants. He bolts back down the hallway back to the apartment and we all follow laughing. Tobias picks me up so I am dangling over his shoulder and starts racing back to our apartment. I start laughing and pounding on his back to put me down. I guess he was getting bored with the game already.

"Did you not want to finish the game?" I ask. I too was wanting to go home. All I wanted to see was Uriah's first dare.

"Not really. I would rather just spend the rest of the night with you." He says. I blush and smile. I feel the same way.

We get to the apartment and Tobias reaches into his pocket to get his key. He puts in the keyhole, still not putting me down and unlocks the door and walks in and closes the door. He walks over to the couch and puts me back on his lap. I wrap my arms around him and he wraps his around me. I lean my head against his and smile. Moments like these can't get any better.

"I love you." He says, "so so much."

"I love you too. So so much" I say. I could never ask for anyone better than Tobias.

"We need to get some matching tattoos to make it permanent." He says.

"That would be perfect." I have thought about getting another tattoo for Tobias but keep forgetting to bring it up to him. We get up and I jump on Tobias' back because I don't really feel like walking down to the tattoo place right now. Tobias just laughs and shakes his head. I think he actually like carrying me around all the time but I'm not sure. He walks with me on his back the whole way there and puts me down once we get there. I grab his hand and we walk over to Tori who is busy tidying up.

"Hey guys what's up?" She asks us.

"We want some new tattoos." Tobias says.

"Okay what do you want?" I guess we never really thought about what exactly we were getting. Tobias smiles and whispers in Tori's ear. I give him a confused look and he just kisses the top of my head and follows Tori and sits down to get his tattoo.

"How about on our wrists?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say. I go and sit down somewhere until the finish Tobias' tattoo. A couple minutes later Tori yells that she is done and I can come see it now. I go over and Tobias shows me his wrist. On his wrist he now has _4 + 6_ in cursive letters with a heart beside it. I truly love it. I wrap my arms around him.

"I love it so much." I say. He wraps his arms around my me and lets me go so I can get mine but he stays right beside me while Tori gives me the tattoo on the opposite wrist so that way when we hold hands they connect. She finishes and Tobias gives her the points off of his card and we start walking back to the apartment holding hands but about half way there we are stopped by Max.

"Hey guys so I was thinking that you could come check out the leaders apartments now, because I was hoping you would take the job like really soon." He says. Tobias and I both look at each other and shrug.

"Yeah why not." I say and he takes us towards the leaders apartments. He opens a door and we walk into a huge beautiful apartment with a spiral staircase in the corner. I look to my left and there is a giant window that covers almost the whole wall and on the wall that the door in on there is a big and gorgeous fireplace with a rug in front of it and a big couch in front of the rug with a loveseat on one side of the rug and a chair on the other. I then look to my right and there is a giant kitchen with a counter that separates the kitchen from the living room area and the counter is high enough that is has three barstools with it. It is amazing. I walk in a little more and I see two doors past the kitchen on the wall that has the staircase. I open the one on the left and it's just a closet. I close and open the one on the right and there is a gorgeous half bathroom. I hear Tobias coming up right behind me to see what I am looking at. Wow is all he says. I close the door and we head upstairs to a hallway with three closed doors. I open the first one and it's a somewhat big bedroom with a kinda small closet. We leave this room and go to the next and it's another bathroom this one is a full bathroom though. The shower curtain is just black but it looks good. I am starting to fall in love with this apartment. We get to the last door and Tobias opens it to let me step in. This room is the master bedroom and it is amazing. There is a king size bed with a pretty black comforter that has white designs and the pillows match. I turn towards Tobias and I think he is thinking the same thing as me. This place is perfect. I turn and see a giant walk in closet and at the other end is a shoe shelf. I'm sure Christina would help me fill up this closet. We leave the closet and go the bathroom. I open the door and there is a giant master bathroom that is absolutely amazing. There is a big counter with two separate sinks and a large bathtub in the corner. The shower is big and has a very elegant curtain on it that I just love. This whole house is perfect. I turn around and jump into Tobias' arms.

"It's perfect Tobias. I love everything about it. I want to move here as soon as we can." I say.

"I know," he says, "I love it too and I really do want to move in here soon. We go back downstairs and see Max standing in front of the big window.

"Did you guys get to see the balcony?" He asks us. We both shake our heads and he beckons for us to follow him and he open the door on the window. I didn't even realize there was a door or even anything else out there besides a beautiful view. We step out onto the balcony and it is amazing. You can see everything from here and I can already picture nights sitting out here cuddled next to Tobias watching the sun go down over the city.

"So what do you guys think of this place? Just so you know all the leader apartments are the same so we only have to look at one." He tells us.

"It's perfect. We love it." Tobias says. He stands behind me and drapes his arms over my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"Great," Max says,"Well here is the keys then. Let's see what is it Tuesday? How about we have you guys be sworn in this Friday and you can just go ahead and move in now?"

"Alright sounds great." Tobias says. Max nods at him and leaves. I turn around in Tobias' arms so I am facing him now and put my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I love this apartment and I love you." I say resting my head against his chest.

"I love you too. This apartment is amazing also." He says and kisses my head, "Come on I feel like you're about to fall asleep on me. We can start moving stuff over here tomorrow. Sound good?" I nod and he picks me up bridal style and carries me back to our apartment. I am getting really tired now. Tobias sets me down on the bed and I get up and go change into my pjs and get back into bed. I snuggle up to Tobias and he wraps his around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you." He says

"Goodnight, Love you too Tobias." I say and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I will try to update more often now but anyway here is the next chapter. Please review too.**

 **DISCLAIMER:still don't own divergent**

The next morning I wake up and hear something in the kitchen. I get up and go over there and see Tobias cooking something. He must have heard me coming because he turns around and smiles.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asks

"Great actually, what are you cooking?" I ask him. He rarely ever cooks. I walk over to him and he wraps one arm around me and he uses the other hand to cook pancakes. "I love pancakes."

"I know, that's why I made them. I thought that we could start the day off good with pancakes and end the day packing some stuff into the new apartment." He says. I smile and stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. I love him so much. Tobias puts the last pancakes on the plate and picks it up and leads me to the table where there is already plates, silverware, two glasses of milk, butter, and syrup. We both sit down and he takes my hand from the other side of the table.

"You really didn't have to do all of this. It could have been an amazing day just as long as I got to spend the day with you." I say.

"Am I not aloud to do something nice for my beautiful girlfriend?" I instantly blush. He really loves me. I know now that he would never leave me.

We eat in silence for the rest of the time and once I finish I head to the bathroom to get ready for the initiates. Once I come out Tobias is sitting on the couch waiting for me. He gets up and takes my hand and we walk down to the training room. Today is knife throwing and I am really excited. Tobias and I decided that to show off he would throw the knives at me again for all the initiates to see.

We set everything up and by the time we are done the initiates are coming in.

"Alright listen up, today we are starting knife throwing. I know it does not seem that useful but trust me, it is. Hopefully one day you will be close to as good as me. Six, target." Tobias says. I walk over to the target and Tobias go and gets his knives. He gets in his stance and I stare right into his eyes the whole time. He throws the knife and it goes beside my right arm. He throws again. This time it goes above my head by just a couple centimeters. A couple of the initiates gasp at this. I nod my head telling Tobias to throw the knife at my ear again and he nods back. He throws the last knife and it hits my ear and I wipe off the blood. All the initiates are completely freaked out about how Tobias just threw knives at my head. Some are just standing there with mouths agape and others are whispering to each other.

"Okay maybe Four can do that but I doubt Six can too. I mean look at her I don't even see how Four even likes her." Madison says. I knew I would have to watch out for her and she is already talking out.

"Okay stand in front of the target and I will throw then. Let's see how good I actually am." I say. She smirks and walks over to the target. I go and get three knives and walk back over to where Tobias was standing just a little bit ago. "I might be a little rusty. I hope I don't miss and hit you." I say and smirk. She glares at me. I am hating more and more. I get into stance and throw the first knife. It lands in between her side and her arm. I throw the next one. It goes by her neck. I turn around and look at Tobias. He nods and I smile and nod too. I turn back around and throw the next one. It hits her in the ear exactly like how Tobias hit my ear.

"And that is one of the many MANY reasons I love her." Tobias says. He cups my face with his hands and kisses me. "Okay initiates, get throwing!" I turn around so I am facing the initiates and I can see then throwing and I lean against Tobias' chest. He wraps his arms around my waist like he does all the time but I love it so much. Katy is the first to actually get the knife to stick but it is really close to the edge of the target. Next is Carson, then Marissa, then Thomas, after him is Johnathon, then Dylan, Madison finally hits is too, after her is Isaiah. Emily is the only one who hasn't hit the target. I look up at Tobias and he seems to be looking at Emily too. I check the time and see that it is lunch time

"Everyone go to lunch except Emily." I say. They all leave and Emily stays and just stands still clutching the knife in her hand.

"Emily, show me how you are throwing the knife." Tobias tells her. She nods and gets into her stance and throws the knife. It's exactly how we taught her. Maybe she's like Al and can't throw hard enough. "You are doing it right you just need to throw a lot harder to get the knife to stick in the board. Try again." He says. She throws again using more force and it hits the board and sticks. She smiles and so do I.

"Okay you can go to lunch now." I tell her. She nods and runs off to the dining hall to eat with all of her friends. I walk over to Tobias who is now putting stuff away. I help him put all the knives away and once we are done I wrap my arms around him and he does the same to me.

"Should we just give the initiates the rest of the day off?" He says, "Then it can just be you and me for the rest of the day and we can start packing stuff up to take to the new apartment."

"That sounds wonderful." I say. He smiles and kisses me

"I love you." He says and picks me up so I am on his shoulder with my head by his back. "Come on let's go get some lunch."

 **Tobias POV**

I carry Tris the whole way to the apartment. I have decided that since it is almost our one year anniversary I would do something really special for her. I'm going to get Zeke and Christina to help me with it. I have already talked to both of them about it. Today after lunch Christina is going to take Tris shopping and Zeke and I will start moving stuff to the apartment and he will help me figure out what to do.

We get to the dining hall and I sit Tris down at the table and go get our food. When I come back Christina is already talking to her about the shopping trip.

"Chris I can't Four and I are going to start moving stuff to our new apartment." Tris says.

"Hey Six, you can go and Zeke and I can start moving stuff to the apartment and I will meet you there when you are done shopping." I tell her. She sighs.

"Okay Chris I will go shopping with you, but I'm not going for too long." She says. We all finish our lunch and I tell all the initiates that they have the rest of the day off and Zeke and I go and start packing stuff up to take to the new apartment.

"So Four what are you thinking of getting her?" Zeke asks me.

"I don't really know, I was thinking of getting her some jewelry and then taking her on a picnic by the ferris wheel since that's one of her favorite places. I want to make it a special day with just the two of us so I was hoping Christina and Uriah could take over fear simulations that day." I say. I really want to make this day perfect, I love her so much and she deserves to have a perfect day.

"That sounds amazing and I think I can get some people to decorate the ferris wheel for you guys if you want." He says.

"Great thanks. Okay we need to get to work I want to have everything already over there by the time she gets there." I say

We work hard for the rest of the time and we get everything to the new apartment and put away before Tris gets there. Zeke and I just sit talking and laughing to pass time until Tris got back. She finally comes through the door carrying like ten bags and she looks pretty tired. She drops all the bags by the door.

"Hey so how much did you get moved?" She asks. I smile.

"All of it." I say. She instantly perks up. I knew she would be thrilled that we would get to move in today. Zeke decides that he is going to go hang out with Shauna and he leaves so now it's just the two of us. Tris comes and sits on my lap and presses her lips to mine. I pull her closer to me, still kissing her and she wraps her arms around my neck. I lean my head against hers and she smiles.

"I love you so much." She says.

"I love you too." I say, "Now come on let's go get all your new clothes put away and we can sit back and watch a movie." I peck her on the lips and we get up and grab some bags and carry them upstairs. We put everything away and Tris goes to pick a movie while I make some popcorn. I bring her the popcorn and a blanket and I sit down and she cuddles up next to me with the blanket over both of us. I put my arms around her pulling her closer and we watch the movie. Halfway through I look down at her and see she is asleep. I turn off the tv with the remote that is sitting on the end table beside me and I pick Tris up and carry her upstairs and put her in bed. I leave a note saying that I went out for a little bit and I head out leaving her to sleep. I don't really have anywhere to go so I just walk around for a while.

 **Tris POV**

I am woken up by something downstairs. It's 11:45 and Tobias isn't in bed with me. Where is he? I turn on the bedside lamp and see there is a note from Tobias that says he went out for a little bit. I was hoping that noise was just him coming in but it's louder now and it doesn't sound like one person. I hear someone being hit again and again and I'm starting to get scared. I get up and sneak downstairs to see what's going on. There right in the middle of the room is Tobias fighting a man in a ski mask. What did I miss?

"Four? What's going on?" I ask. They both look up at me and then Tobias hits the man one more time and it knocks him out. I walk over to Tobias and am immediately wrapped in his embrace. I instantly calm down. Whenever I am in his arms everything seems so much better. "What happened?" I ask.

"I came home and I saw someone in the living room in a ski mask. I instantly tried to knock him out because I was so scared that he would hurt you. I was lucky that he hadn't gone upstairs yet since you were still asleep." He says, "We should probably find out who this is." We both walk over to the unconscious man and Tobias takes off his mask and we both gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I know you are all excited to hear who it was so I will tell you. I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I love it so much. But I would also really love hearing some ideas from you guys. I really want to know what you guys think should happen it would help me a lot. Alright anyway keep reviewing and here it is...**

 **Disclaimer- don't own divergent**

Lying there on the floor is Peter. Why is here, I haven't seen him in about a year? How did he even find our apartment anyway, only our friends know where we live. I look up at Tobias at the same time he looks up at me. I can see in his face that he is thinking the same thing that I am.

"Let's get him to the infirmary and make sure he is locked up for when he wakes up." He says and I nod. Tobias gets up and calls Zeke and asks him for some help. He hangs up the phone and takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen away from Peter. He picks me up and puts me on the counter and stands in between my legs. I wrap my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his. He wraps his arms around my waist. I never want this moment to end except the fact the Peter is lying on the floor in the living room of our brand new apartment.

Tobias pulls me closer to him and kisses me. I relax into his embrace and I again do not have a care in the world. He puts his head back against mine. "I love you and I never want to lose you." He says.

"I love you too. And I also never want to lose you." I say. We sit there in each other's arms until Zeke bursts through the door. Him and Tobias walk over to Peter and pick him up and start to carry him out the door with me right behind them.

We get to the infirmary and tell the nurses that he needs to be guarded at all times by dauntless security. We will question tomorrow sometime after we train the initiates and hopefully he will give us some answers because I really don't want to drive all the way to Candor for him to be put under truth serum for this.

Tobias and I say bye to Zeke and we walk back to our apartment and go straight to bed, we still have to train initiates tomorrow. I snuggle up against Tobias and he wraps his arms around me and I instantly go back to sleep.

 **Page Break Page Break Page Break Page Break**

I wake up the next morning to the running shower. I groan and look at the clock. I have about an hour and a half before I have to leave for the dining hall. I don't really feel like getting up so I just in bed for a little bit. Apparently I was sitting there for a while because I come out of my daze when Tobias opens the bathroom door and comes out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good Morning." He says walking towards me. He leans over and kisses my hair and I smile.

"Good Morning. How long have you been up?" I ask him.

"Just a little bit I guess. Now come on and get ready so you have plenty of time to get ready." He says. I groan and flop my head back on the bed. I really hate mornings. Tobias laughs when I flop back and picks me up on his shoulder and carries me into the bathroom and sets me down on the toilet then leaves and comes back with a towel for me. He kisses my hair once again and leaves the bathroom shutting the door behind him. I sigh and turn the water on and step into the shower. I take a nice long shower to wake me up so I am wide awake for fights today. I almost forgot that tomorrow is visiting day. I wonder if my parents will come this year.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off then walk back into the bedroom to get dressed. I decide on something really comfy today so it is easy to move in. I get dresses and just do my hair in a simple ponytail. I walk downstairs and Tobias is on the phone with someone. I wonder who that could be? I sit down at the counter and wait for him to finish his call. He finally hangs up the phone and comes over to join me.

"Who was that?" I ask. He seems kinda hesitant about telling me who it was.

"Zeke" he finally says, "He just needed to ask me something real quick." Hmm maybe not, but I will keep an eye out for anything else weird. Tobias smiles warmly at me and grabs my hand and we walk together down to the dining hall for breakfast with all our friends.

We get down to the dining hall and everyone is already there eating. Tobias and I sit down and are greeted by everyone at the table. We all talk for a while until it's time for everyone to go to work. I noticed that Zeke is acting a bit strange too. What could all that be about. Luckily the initiates have the day off tomorrow so I might find out then.

Tobias stands up and tells all the initiates to follow us down to the training room. Everyone gets up and we all walk down there with Tobias and I hand in hand and Chris and Uriah punching each other up front. I guess I start to kinda just doze off and slow down because the next thing I know I'm thrown over Tobias' shoulder _again._ I guess I really do love him carrying me. I start laughing and I lean over and kiss his head since I can't reach his face.

"Love you." I say. I still can't believe that we have been together for a whole year. Also the fact that I got lucky enough to call Tobias mine.

"Love you too." He says. He swings me around so now he is cradling me in his arms. I wrap my arms around him and peck his cheek. I turn my head around to see where we are and I see that the training room door is straight ahead a little far down. I look over to Uriah and Christina.

"Race ya." I say smirking. They both smile and shrug and Uriah picks Christina up the same way Tobias is carrying me. "Ready. Set. GO!" I scream and Tobias and Uriah both take off. Tobias is a lot faster and stronger so we end up winning by a lot. I'm laughing and having so much fun the whole time I completely forgot about the initiates which makes me laugh even more. Tobias sets me down and we all walk into the training room.

"Alright listen up. So today we are going to start fighting. For now we'll just be practicing on punching bags then tomorrow we start fighting each other. So everyone got find a punching bag and Four and I will show you some punches and kicks." I say. They all go and get their own punching bag and Tobias and I each find another one and start showing them different punches and kicks then we let them try it all on their own. We stand back and watch them for a little bit with me leaning my back against Tobias' chest and he has his arms wrapped protectively around me. They all seem to be doing pretty good, then Madison turns around with an ugly little pouty look on her face. I absolutely despise her.

"Four," she says all flirty like, "Can you help me? I don't think I'm doing this right." I feel Tobias sigh and I smile.

"I got this." I say smiling. He laughs and shakes his head and releases me to let me go over to her. As soon as Madison sees me walking towards her instead of Tobias she puts a little scowl on her face. I feel like I am going to have a lot of fun torturing her throughout the next couple weeks.

"I said Four not _you_." She says. I just smile and shrug. I'm not just going to let her win, I'm going to have some fun.

"Alright if you want to be factionless that's fine with me. I couldn't care less what you do, all that means is that Four and I don't have to deal with all your crap anymore." I say and walk away. I am certain now that I got in her head. Nobody else seems to need help so I go right back to my place with Tobias until it's time to go to lunch.

Just as we are walking out of the training room Tobias gets a call. We stop so he can answer the phone and when he answers he looks completely shocked. What now? He hangs up the phone and runs his fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" I ask. I'm starting to get a little nervous. He looks at me with fear in his eyes.

"Peter escaped from the hospital." He says,"And they found Marcus with him on footage."


	7. authors note

**Okay so really sorry I have not been updating but I just want to know if you guys think I should keep going with this story. Please give me your thoughts on what exactly you think i should do. Also if you think i should keep going with this story or make another story please give me some ideas for it. I want to know what you guys think I should do since you are the readers. Thanks! if you help me make my decision you'll be like one of my favorite readers so please help me!**


	8. Chapter 7

**So i finished this chapter right after the last authors note. I guess since this is updated you want me to finish the story so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer- sadly I still don't own divergent but if i did nobody would die and everyone would live happily ever after :) JK it would need some action at least XD**

"Peter escaped from the hospital." He says,"And they found Marcus with him on footage."

I stare at Tobias completely shocked. Did he really just say that? There is no way that this is happening, and why would Marcus be with Peter anyway?

"Tris we have to go to the office right now to figure this out. I'll call Zeke and tell him to look through the footage again to see if he can find anything else, come on let's go." Tobias says. He takes my hand in his and leads me down the pathways towards our offices which I haven't really been in that much.

We get down to the office and Tobias calls Zeke. While he is on the phone a guard walks in.

"Four, Six, I need to talk to you, this is really important." I didn't realize that everyone is calling me Six now. Tobias hangs up the phone and the guard comes in and closes the door.

"What is it?" Tobias asks. What in the world is going on?

"Well," he says, "There was a man killed. We found him in the chasm just a little bit ago." Tobias and I are both shocked by this news. When I became a leader I never thought this would happen.

"Okay," Tobias says, "Who was killed?" I was just about to ask the same thing.

"It was Neil Smith." I have never heard of him before. I look up at Tobias and he seems to be thinking the same thing. The guard nods at us and leaves the office. I pull out my phone to call Uriah when Zeke is coming into the office. Tobias explains everything to him while I tell Uriah everything and that he needs to get down here right away. Uriah tells me he will be here as soon as he can and he hangs up. I remember that we have a file for every person in Dauntless. I go over to the giant filing cabinets filled with files of people in the compound, and I start searching through for Smith. I finally find and find Neil's file, Geez does he have a big family. I look through his file and see that he is 28 years old and is a dauntless born and he got 8th place in initiation. His job was of course guarding the fence. There isn't really anything suspicious about him. What I'm wondering though is if he jumped or was pushed. What if it was Peter?

 **Page break page break and im tired so yeah**

For a while I just stood there wondering about what's going when i remembered that I need to address Tobias about my thoughts.

"Tobias?" I say with my voice shaking a little. He looks towards me nervously, "What if he didn't jump, but someone like maybe Peter pushed him in?" He thinks about for it a moment and then he starts pacing. Even more nervous than he was before.

"Tris," He says, "Peter hated you all through initiation and tried to kill you, then one day he shows up in our home and tries to hurt you _again_ and now there is someone that might be killing innocent people. I'm worried that someone is going to come after you now. I can't let that happen." He says and stops pacing and walks towards me at the last part. He wraps his arms around me in a loving embrace, "I love you way too much to let anything happen to you. I already hurt Peter once for trying to hurt you, and… I'll do it again if I have to, but please just stay safe for me. I never want to lose you." When he finishes his sentence a single tear escapes. I still can't believe I mean this much to this amazing, loving man.

"I love you too Tobias," I say, "but you have to promise me that you will also stay safe because you mean that much to me also. I never want to lose you either. My life would be over without you." A tear also escapes from my eye and Tobias kisses me and I instantly relax. When we part he looks me directly in the eyes and nods telling me that he promises to stay safe. And I nod back.


End file.
